


One angry Hermes boy

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, anxiety attack, i dunno., triggers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: When Mitchell gets sick and ends up in the infirmary Connor gets angry at him because he kind of feels like Mitchell brought it upon himself and they end up having their first real argument as a couple until Austin tries to throw him out and Connor gets in a fist fight with Argus. He just can't win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To Molly. Thanks for the prompt, you're a beautiful person like that ;) I hope you like it.
> 
> I worked really hard with getting this done before today because tomorrow I'm starting work so I wont have as much time for fic writing as I used to.
> 
> I know I'm posting two fics in a row with Mitchell in the infirmary, I just love torturing the guy. I'm a horrible person.

Travis and Connor were hanging out on the porch. They had been effectively kicked out of the cabin for at least half an hour by their sister Amalia while Kayla visited. The girls had been dating for a couple of weeks and wanted some alone time. The brothers prided themselves in being good wing men so they had not protested. They were sharing a cigarette and playing cards when Mitchell arrived. Connor’s face broke out in a wide smile. ‘Hey sweetness. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy until after dinner?’

Mitchell sat down beside him on the porch floor and sighed, leaning his head on Connor’s shoulder. He looked like someone had run him over. His hair was a mess and he was pale. ‘I had to get out. Castor and Drew have been arguing all day and now when I tried to break them up, you know, for the sake of everyone else’s sanity, they turned on me. We ended up screaming at each other and I got so stressed about it I sat hyperventilating behind our cabin for a while before I could move.’ He coughed in his fist. Connor put an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

‘Aw I’m sorry, sweetness.’ He kissed Mitchell on the cheek. Travis offered him a cigarette which he declined with a shake of his head.

‘Those things will kill you.’

‘I figure as a demigod my life expectancy was never that long to begin with,’ Connor shrugged.

‘Be that as it may, this complexion will not handle cigarettes very well,’ Mitchell said and played the Aphrodite card. Connor laughed and Mitchell joined him before he broke out into another coughing fit.  Connor handed him a bottle of water. Mitchell fisted himself in the chest before he cleared his throat. ‘I think all that hyperventilating messed me up,’ he said.

‘Are you going to be okay?’

‘Yeah, just give me a…’ he started coughing again, and this time he just didn’t stop. Connor looked at him, worried. ‘I think… I’m…’ Mitchell tried to get up but it was hard what with all the coughing. Connor helped him to his feet and as soon as Mitchell was standing he stumbled up to the railing, leaned over and coughed his lunch up. Connor was stroking him on the back while looking at his boyfriend with a frown on his face. Mitchell glanced up at him, still coughing over the railing.

When he was sure he couldn’t vomit anymore he took a sip from the bottle to rinse his mouth before he sank down on the floor again. Connor got down beside him. Mitchell was now holding his throat in his hands and was looking with panicked eyes at Connor who was kneeling beside him. He couldn’t get any air down his lungs. ‘Con… I can’t… I need…’

Travis was on his feet in an instant and threw the door to the cabin open. ‘Kayla! He can’t breathe!’

Connor vaguely noticed that Kayla wasn’t wearing any pants when she ran out to them, only a camp t-shirt and her underwear. She noticed the shallow breaths and the wheezing so she started to pat Mitchell down. Without Will’s natural ability to heal it was all she could do. ‘Nothing. Nothing?’ she muttered.

Mitchell was looking at Connor with wide eyes and clawing at his throat with his hands while Connor was trying to stop him because he was drawing blood. ‘Sweetness you need to calm down, you’re hurting yourself. Please,’ Connor pleaded. ‘Kayla what the fuck is wrong with him?’

‘I think he’s having an asthma attack but I can’t find his inhaler.’

‘His what now?’

‘His inhaler! Where in Hades does he keep his inhaler?’

‘How should I know? I didn’t even know he needed one!’

‘Run to his cabin. Find it. Now!’ she added when he failed to move. This kicked Connor into gear and he rushed to the Aphrodite cabin, slamming the door up and skidding to a halt in the middle of the room. Castor and Piper were sitting on her bed. He was braiding her hair. They both looked up when he came barging in and when they saw the haunted look on his face they both shot out of bed.

‘Connor, what’s wrong?’ Castor asked.

‘Mitchell’s…’ He started waving his hands around when he couldn’t find the right word in his short-circuited brain. ‘I need Mitchell’s inhaler.’

Piper opened the drawer in her brother’s nightstand and rummaged around for a few seconds before she found what she was looking for. She threw it at Connor who caught it and ran back to his own cabin. He threw himself down beside Kayla on the wooden planks of the porch and handed her the thing since he had no idea how to use it. Travis and Amalia were holding Mitchell up in a semi-sitting position. He was taking short, shallow, wheezing breaths and his face was even paler than usual.

‘You need to try to calm him down, Connor. A panic attack now is not helping him but he’s not listening to me. I need him to try and take deep breaths. I’m gonna OD him on this.’

Connor took his boyfriend’s face in his hands and started whispering soothing words in his ear. It didn’t work. All Mitchell could focus on was the panic he felt when he couldn’t breathe.

‘Desperate times calls for… whatever,’ Travis said. ‘Connor, take over here.’ Connor shifted so he had Mitchell in his lap.

‘What are you going to do?’

‘Make him gasp. Kayla, are you ready with that thing?’

‘Yup.’

Travis pulled Mitchell’s t-shirt up and pinched him as hard as he possibly could in the ribs, which did indeed earn him a pained gasp from Mitchell. Kayla already had the inhaler to his lips and it seemed to be working.

‘Again, Travis!’

He did it again. After two more times Mitchell had calmed down enough to take deep breaths into his inhaler on his own and Kayla forced him to keep doing it until she was satisfied. She sat down on the floor and sighed. Connor had pulled Mitchell closer so he was sitting in his lap and was leaning against his shoulder. He held him tight, real tight. Mitchell was shaking from the adrenalin and now, as he had relaxed and relief swept over him he started sobbing into Connors shirt ruining both his own make-up and Connor’s clothes. He couldn’t have cared less for neither. ‘Hey, sweetness, it’s okay. You’re okay now. I’ve got you,’ Connor cooed in his ear.

‘We should get him to the infirmary,’ Kayla said.

‘Good point.’ They helped Mitchell and Connor to their feet but when Mitchell’s legs gave in Connor simply swept him up bridal style and carried him there. Mitchell was _so_ tired so he just leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

\---------------------

 

He was wearing a hospital gown when he came to and they had put a breathing tube under his nose to provide him with oxygen. Connor was sitting in a chair beside him, his feet perched on the bed, watching him with his piercing blue eyes. ‘Did you undress me?’ Mitchell whispered, his voice hoarse.

‘That’s what you’re getting from all this? Because if that’s the case I also washed your face.’ Connor sounded angry.

‘Uhm…’

Connor put his feet down and rested his elbows on his knees. He was watching Mitchell from under his bangs. ‘So you’re asthmatic and you didn’t fucking tell me? What the hell Mitch?! These are the types of things you share with your boyfriend because guess what? When you get like this someone needs to help you! And no one can help you if they don’t know what the problem is! So yeah, the person who you spend the most amount of time with should know! You’re fucking lucky that Kayla was there, what if she hadn’t been?! And another thing, maybe tell your boyfriend that he should quit smoking because _it’s making you sick_!’

Mitchell was squirming under Connor’s gaze. He picked at his gown and was afraid to look Connor in the eyes. Connor had gotten out of his chair and was pacing the floor beside the bed. He was holding Mitchell’s inhaler in one of his hands. ‘And this!’ he waved it around. ‘This is the sort of thing you fucking carry around with you! What fucking good does it do just lying around in a drawer?! _Not a fucking thing_!’

The door burst open and Austin came marching into the room. ‘Connor, you need to calm down! Screaming at him isn’t going to do anyone of you any good!’

‘He’s an idiot and he needs to hear this!’

‘He does not. Get out! Out of my infirmary! Right fucking now!’ Suddenly the room was full of people and Connor was being manhandled out of there. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the waiting room squashed between Piper and Jason, crying his eyes out into Jason’s shoulder while Piper was stroking his back. When he didn’t have any more tears in him Piper got up and fetched him a cup of coffee. He took it with a thankful look. After drinking it he just sat in his chair and looked down into the empty cup, not really sure what to do with himself. Mitchell sure as hell wouldn’t want to see him.

‘You okay now?’ Jason asked.

‘Yeah, I… I think so. Fuck Grace, I almost lost him. Why wouldn’t he tell me something like this? And then… then he could’ve died and… and it would have been my fault. And we’ve been friends for years, I should’ve fucking known...’

‘Have you calmed down now?’ Kayla was standing in the doorway, wearing her own t-shirt and a pair of pink scrub bottoms. He vaguely remembered her leaving her own pants at their cabin. ‘Because Mitchell is a recovering patient and he doesn’t need this drama.’ Connor nodded. ‘Good, he wants to see you. Why is beyond me.’ She gestured for him to come with her so he left his empty cup with Jason and followed her back to Mitchell’s room. Argus was standing in the doorway eyeing him suspiciously. One of the eyes on his cheek was bruised.

‘Did I do that?’ Connor asked Kayla.

‘What do you think?’ was her only answer. ‘It’s okay, Argus, I can take it from here. We’ll call for you if we need you, okay?’ she said when he refused to let them through the door. He nodded reluctantly and stepped aside. ‘Also, maybe let Austin have a look at that black eye,’ she said as he left. He waved at her to signal that he had heard her. Kayla then proceeded to push the hesitating Connor into the room.

Mitchell was sitting up now and he looked slightly more confident than before. Connor did not. He was scared to come too close because then he would want hold Mitchell and he was pretty sure the other boy was having none of that right now. He settled for staring at the floor, shuffling from foot to foot. Mitchell cleared his throat. Connor looked up at him.

‘Could you reel in your ADHD and sit down? You’re making me nervous.’

Connor did as he was told. Right now, he wouldn’t deny Mitchell anything. He could have asked him to jump off Zeus’ fist and Connor would have happily obliged. Mitchell cleared his throat again. ‘You still have my inhaler.’

‘Yeah?’

‘So. I. Um. I kinda need it?’

‘Oh. Right. Yeah. Of course.’ He started going through his pockets until he found the thing and handed it over. Their fingers briefly touched and Connor wondered if that was the last time Mitchell would touch him. Mitchell inhaled twice before clearing his throat again. He fisted himself in the chest before deciding that, yes, he was good, and then put the inhaler down on the table beside him. He eyed Connor who looked like he was doing his darndest _not_ to fidget in his seat. Mitchell realized how hard it was for him to sit still and do nothing like this and he was touched that Connor was trying. It was a conflicting feeling because he was still mad at Connor for going off the charts.

‘So are you going to tell me what _that_ was all about?’

Connor ran his fingers through his curly, tangled hair before answering. ‘You fucking scared me, alright? Like… I thought you were going to die and I was relieved when you weren’t but then… Then I realized that if you had just had an inhaler _on_ you then it would never have gotten to that point so I was pissed that you kept it in your drawer.’

Mitchell rubbed his eyes with his palms. ‘Okay, so yeah, in hindsight I should probably have brought it with me but I was kind of busy storming off and… you know, I haven’t used this thing in months and I haven’t had an asthma attack in _years_. Camp keeps me fit enough that most of the time I’m fine without it. But then there was the fight and all the stress that came with it and don’t even get me starting on the hyperventilating because that does _not_ agree with asthma and finally the cigarette smoke probably just pushed me over the edge.’

‘Yeah. I’m so done with that by the way.’

‘I’d never ask you to.’

‘I know. Just… because.’

‘Because you’re a beautiful person like that.’

Connor blushed. Mitchell held out his hand and when Connor took it he pulled him into bed with him, scooting over so they would both fit. He nestled himself under Connor’s arm and sighed. Connor swallowed. ‘I seriously thought that you wouldn’t want to see me again.’

‘Well you did have my inhaler, I kinda had to.’

Connor chuckled. ‘So that’s how it is, huh?’

‘Yeah. That’s how it is.’ Mitchell smirked.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

Mitchell blushed and looked down on his lap when he answered. ‘Because maybe, _maybe_ I’m kind of feeling a little self-conscious about it.’

‘Why on earth would you be?’

‘I don’t know, for one I’m a son of Aphrodite so I’m supposed to be all pretty and perfect and whatnot, and then I think because at the same time I get insulted with Aphrodite boy a lot by some of the other campers it’s just a reminder that I’m not as strong, or fast or good with a sword or whatever.’

‘Yeah, because _that’s_ why I fell in love with you.’

Mitchell looked up at him and Connor realized what he’d said. ‘I.. I mean…’

Mitchell only smiled up at him. ‘Oh relax, Stoll, I’ve known that for weeks.’

Connor closed his eyes. ‘Right. Empath. Why didn’t you say anything when you realized that?’

‘Because I’m not Cupid/Eros. I don’t force that kind of stuff out of people. I just figured you’d tell me in your own time.’

‘So do you… you know…’

‘Love you?’

The Hermes boy blushed. ‘Yeah, that.’

‘Of course I do. I love you to the moon and back. You haven’t realized that?’

‘Well I was kinda hoping…’ Mitchell silenced him with a kiss, and then another one. Connor shifted in his seat so he could deepen the kiss and he knew they were alright when he felt Mitchell melt into it. They only stopped when Mitchell winced because Connor put his arm around him and grazed his bruised ribs. Connor instantly let go of his boyfriend. ‘Oh, right, sorry.’

‘Don’t worry about it. Will is gonna take care of that when he comes over tonight. Say thanks to Travis for me, would you?’

Connor chuckled. ‘Yeah. I will.’

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write angry Connor. So sue me.


End file.
